Humo y huesos
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Levi es un serafín que queda herido de muerte después de una batalla en la playa de Trost, una quimera lo encuentra al yacer sobre la arena esperando su muerte, él cree que terminará el trabajo que uno de sus compañeros empezó, pero la bestia hace algo diferente sorprendiéndolo. Riren, AU. -Cancelada-
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic Riren, la historia es la de uno de mis libros favoritos y cuando lo estaba leyendo por enésima vez hace un par de días, se me vino a la mente el adaptarla a mi OTP del momento xD**

**Bueno les dejo el cap para ver si les gusta S:**

**Disclaimer: Snk y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor.**

**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon.**

**.**.•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 1 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

_"Érase una vez un ángel moribundo _

_tendido entre la bruma._

_Y un diablo que se arrodilló junto _

_a él y sonrió."_

Levi era incapaz de detener la sangre para que dejara de salir de su cuerpo. Brotaba a borbotones y pasaba a través de sus dedos, solo podía sentir como aquel líquido carmín y cálido abandonaba su cuerpo, igual que la vida misma.

Estaba a punto de morir. Eso era algo seguro.

Yacía recostado sobre la arena de aquella playa en Trost y podía escuchar el sonido de las olas romperse en la arena, miró a su alrededor, pero no podía ver nada más allá de un par de metros, pues toda la playa estaba cubierta por una espesa niebla, sólo podía ver montículos grisáceos que podrían ser sus camaradas o sus enemigos. Quimeras o serafines.

Excepto el más cercano, se encontraba a sólo un par de metros de distancia, con la espada de Levi clavada en su pecho. Era una bestia mitad hiena, mitad lagarto, una monstruosidad, y había desgarrado la carne de Levi desde la clavícula hasta los bíceps, rasgando la malla de su armadura como si fuera simple tela. La bestia se había aferrado a su hombro, después incluso de haberle atravesado el enorme pecho con la espada.

Levi había clavado varias veces la espada en aquella bestia, pero no le soltó, hasta que estuvo muerta. Y mientras esperaba tendido su propia muerte, pudo escuchar un bramido bestial romper el silencio posterior a la batalla. Se puso rígido y apretó aún mas fuerte su herida y no entendió el porqué reaccionó así.

Debió haber dejado la sangre correr, debió dejar que la vida se le escapara hacía mucho pues el enemigo recorría el campo de batalla para rematar a los heridos.

Habían luchado durante todo el día, llegaron a la playa tratando de emboscar a las quimeras, pero ellas supieron controlarlo y los obligaron a retirarse a la fortificación de la bahía.

Levi debió haber acelerado su muerte, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que llegaba remplazando la sangre perdida, como si se durmiera, puesto que el enemigo no sería tan considerado.

¿Qué fue lo que lo empujó a esperar? ¿Quizá el matar a aquella bestia que cada vez se acercaba más a su ubicación? Pero entonces ¿por qué no trataba de tomar su espada? Lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí, tendido sobre la arena, apretando su herida para vivir unos míseros instantes más, por una razón que no tenía.

Y entonces lo vio.

Al principio no era más que una silueta. Grandes alas de murciélago, largos cuernos de gacela afilados como picas. Una profunda aversión invadió a Levi. No soportaba ni ver a esas bestias, siempre le parecieron, asquerosas, sucias, las que tenían pelo por todo su cuerpo siempre apestaban como si no lo lavaran en días, sus dientes siempre estaban amarillos y los que tenía características humanas también le hacían honor a su naturaleza, pues siempre estaban sucios y llenos de tierra. No las soportaba y detestaba tener que luchar con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Vio a esa criatura acercarse y detenerse junto a un cadáver y luego a otro. Se acercó al cuerpo de la hiena-lagaro (la última quimera asesinada por Levi) y permaneció ahí un rato -¿qué era lo que hacía? ¿un rito funerario?-.

Dio vuelta y caminó hacia Levi. A cada paso definía más su imagen. Era delgado y tenía las piernas largas -delgados muslos humanos que se convertían, a partir de la rodilla, en unas elegantes patas de gacela rematadas por unas delicadas pezuñas hendidas, con las que parecía moverse sobre alfileres-. Sus alas estaban plegadas, y su modo de andar transmitía al mismo tiempo delicadeza y tensión por la potencia reprimida. En una mano portaba un cuchillo de luna creciente; otro igual pendía enfundado sobre su muslo. Con la otra mano sujetaba un largo bastón que no era un arma. Estaba curvado como el cayado de un pastor y llevaba algo plateado -¿un farol?- suspendido en un extremo.

No, no era un faro, no desprendía luz, sino humo. Avanzó unos pasos, hundió sus pezuñas en la arena y la bruma desveló el rostro de la quimera y el de él a la bestia. Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que estaba vivo. Levi se preparó para escuchar un grito, una arremetida, un creciente dolor cuando le clavara uno de esos cuchillos de luna creciente, pero no se movió. Simplemente se quedó ahí de pie. Se miraron fijamente un instante un poco largo. La quimera ladeó la cabeza en un gesto burlón parecido al de un pájaro, no lo hizo en forma violenta, más bien con curiosidad. Su boca no hizo ningún sonido y su rostro permaneció serio.

Levi al haber analizado más el rostro de aquella criatura pudo darse cuenta que aún tenía el rostro joven, no tenía -o aparentaba- más de diecisiete años. Pudo notar a la distancia que la piel un poco tostada de ese chico era muy suave y sintió el impulso de tocarlo, deslizó su mirada por aquel cuello hasta las clavículas, tenía una constitución delgada, esbelta y elegante, tenía el cabello de unos seis o siete centímetros de largo, se veía sedoso y suave, era color castaño. Una máscara de pintura negra rodeaba sus ojos y Levi pudo notar que eran grandes, de un verde aguamarina, luminosos, vivaces y apenados.

Sabía muy bien que aquella pena era para sus compañeros caídos y no para él, pero aún así pudo sentirla.

Si ignoraba esos cuchillos ensangrentados y su armadura negra ajustada al cuerpo, sus espeluznantes alas y cuernos, si sólo se concentraba en ese bello rostro y esos encantadores ojos, parecería un simple chico, un chico que encontró a otro tipo moribundo sobre la arena de la playa, y durante un instante sintió que fue eso.

No un soldado, ni el enemigo de nadie, y la muerte que se acercaba a él pareció sin importancia. Aquella forma de vida, ángeles y monstruos encadenados a una sucesión de asesinatos y muertes, se presentó como una elección arbitraria.

Como si pudieran elegir no morir ni matar. Pero no era así, aquello era lo único que existía entre ellos, y ese chico de mirada verdosa también estaba allí por la misma razón, matar al enemigo, es decir a él y todos sus camaradas.

Pero entonces, ¿qué lo detuvo?

Se arrodilló a su lado, sin tomar precaución a lo que él pudiera hacer. Levi recordó que tenía un cuchillo en su cinturón. No serviría de mucha ayuda contra las lunas crecientes del menor, pero podría matarlo en un descuido de éste, podría clavárselo en su garganta, su bien marcada y maravillosa garganta; pero permaneció inmóvil.

Estaba muy aturdido, ya había perdido mucha sangre, y volvió a contemplar ese hermoso rostro que ahora se inclinaba sobre el, dándole la idea de que fuera un sueño, o tal vez ese chico sería el encargado de llevarse su alma al más allá. Cuando ese chico dejó el incensario cerca de él y al inspirar aquel humo pudo sentir como si tiraran de él, que lo llamaban. La verdad no le importaría seguir al chico hasta el mismo infierno con tal de estar junto a él.

Retiró su mano de su herida y la llevó hasta la de aquel chico, entrelazando sus dedos, resbaladizos por la sangre.

El ojiverde abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y los retiró. Lo asustó, pero no había sido su intención.

\- Te seguiré - dijo Levi en idioma quimérico, del que sabía lo suficiente para dar órdenes a esclavos. Era una lengua áspera, una combinación de dialectos que con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en idioma común. Él apenas había escuchado su voz, pero el castaño pudo entender sus palabras. Miró el incensario y luego a él.

\- Oh, esto no es para ti - dijo y alejó aquel objeto para que la brisa dirigiera el humo a otra dirección -. No creo que quieras acompañarme al lugar al que voy.

Incluso usando aquella lengua con sonidos animalescos, su voz sonaba hermosa, como una dulce melodía.

\- Muerte - continuó el azabache. Había dejado de presionar su herida, dejando así que su vida se escapara poco a poco -, estoy listo.

\- Pues yo no. He oído que es aburrido estar muerto - dijo con cierto toque de diversión y él levantó sus ojos. ¿Estaba bromeando? El chico sonrió.

Y para su sorpresa él también. Sorprendido, sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Hn, aburrido, suena bien - respondió cerrando sus ojos -. Tal vez pueda ponerme al día con mis lecturas.

El ojiverde contuvo una risita con su mano y Levi, empezó a creer que en realidad estaba muerto. Sería menos extraño que el que él estuviera hablando con una quimera.

Como había perdido la sensibilidad en su hombro, no sintió cuando las delicadas manos del chico lo tocaron, hasta que sintió un dolor agudo. ¿Había terminado por apuñalarlo?

No. Sólo había colocado un torniquete por encima de la herida y lo miró sorprendido.

\- Te recomiendo que sigas vivo - dijo el castaño.

\- Lo intentaré - respondió después de unos segundos de haber procesado lo sucedido.

Intercambiaron una última mirada. La bruma difuminó el sol tras del chico, delineando sus cuernos y las alas sobre un resplandor. Su cabellos castaño, parecía de terciopelo, tan suave como el de un cachorro, y sus cuernos engrasados brillaban como azabache pulido. A pesar de su perversa máscara de pintura, su rostro era dulce, su sonrisa era dulce.

Levi no estaba familiarizado con aquella sensación que atravesó su pecho, donde no imaginaba que se ocultaban sentimientos. Siempre había sido cruel y arrogante. El sentimiento que le provocó el ojiverde era nuevo y extraño.

Quería tocar su rostro, pero se contuvo al recordar que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, además de que sus brazos, tanto el sano como el herido, los sentía pesados, no sería capaz de levantarlos ni un centímetro.

Pero el ojiverde sintió el mismo impulso. Alargó su mano, dudó un instante y después deslizó sus fríos dedos sobre la frente consumida por la fiebre y las mejillas de Levi, hasta detenerse en el punto de su garganta donde latía débilmente su pulso y los mantuvo ahí unos instantes, como para asegurarse de que la vida aun corría por sus venas.

Y entonces de un salto, se levantó y se marchó. Pudo ver como corría entre la bruma y luego como su silueta se unía a otras. A lo lejos pudo escuchar conversaciones que se dirigían a él, repletas de gruñidos, y entre todas las voces la del ojiverde, tranquilizadora. Levi sabía que el chico los alejaría de él, y así lo hizo.

Levi sobrevivió y aquella experiencia lo cambió para siempre.

\- ¿Quién te ha colocado ese torniquete? - preguntó Isabel después, cuando lo encontró y lo llevó a un lugar seguro.

\- No lo sé - respondió simplemente.

Se sentía como si hasta ese momento deambulara por un laberinto, y en el campo de batalla de Trost hubiera hallado el centro por fin. Su propio centro, aquel donde las emociones habían despertado de un largo entumecimiento. Ni siquiera sabía que aquel lugar dentro de él existiera, hasta que su enemigo se arrodilló junto a él y le salvó la vida. Le recordaba de manera difusa, como en un sueño, solo que sabía que no lo había sido.

El ojiverde era real y tenía un espacio en el mundo. Estaba ahí afuera, como los ojos de los animales que brillan en la oscuridad del bosque, un ligero resplandor en la más absoluta negrura.

Él estaba ahí afuera.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ... ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó o a alguien le arruiné la historia?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ¿me podrían dejar un lindo y sensual review? Sólo para saber si debo continuarlo S:**

**En caso de que acepten mi historia la actualizaré cada sábado, es el día en el que actualizo mis otros dos fics así que este también lo actualizaré ese día c; (espero que no sea mucho trabajo D:)**

**Bien los dejo, nos leemos luego!**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disculpen la tardanza!**

**El sábado no alcancé a actualizar este fic, aunque mis otros dos si u.u tuve que salir de la ciudad, fui a visitar a mis abuelos n.n **

**Bueno les dejo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste!**

**Nos leemos al final del cap :D**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. son obra de su respectivo autor. Y debo decir que la historia tampoco, es una adaptación de mi libro favorito para con mi OTP Riren.**

_**Advertencias: Riren, AU, Lemon (posiblemente)**_

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 2 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Después de Trost, la existencia de Eren - tardó dos años en saber su nombre - había llamado a Levi como una voz perdida en medio de un gran silencio. Mientras yacía recostado y moribundo en una de las camillas del campamento de la Legión, soñó una y otra vez que el muchacho enemigo se arrodillaba junto a él, sonriendo. Cada vez que despertaba descubría su ausencia, y encontraba los rostros de sus familiares y amigos, que parecían menos reales que el fantasma que lo obsesionaba.

Durante su ensoñación podía escuchar la pelea que Isabel tenía con el médico a cargo, pues éste le decía que tendrían que cortar el brazo derecho de Levi. El ni se inmutó al saber las intenciones del médico, su mente viajaba nuevamente a esa playa cubierta por la bruma, a unos ojos verdes aguamarina.

Se había entrenado para soportar las marcas del diablo, pero no aquello. Se sintió indefenso a esa nueva sensación que aquella hermosa quimera le había despertado en su interior.

Y por supuesto, era un secreto. No se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanos Isabel y Farlan.

Farlan se acercó a él con las herramientas de tatuar para señalar las manos de Levi con los enemigos caídos.

\- ¿Cuántos? - preguntó su hermano al momento que calentaba la aguja para esterilizarla.

Levi había masacrado a ocho quimeras en la playa de Trost, incluida la bestia que lo había derribado. Ocho nuevas líneas llenarían su mano derecha, que gracias a Isabel, aun mantenía unida a su cuerpo. El brazo descansaba junto a él, pues debido a que en la operación tuvieron que unir muchos músculos y ligamentos tardaría mucho en sanar.

Cuando sintió la mano de Farlan tomar la suya se la arrebató en un rápido movimiento, provocándole un fuerte dolor. Al ver la aguja ya preparada sólo pudo pensar en ese chico enemigo y en cómo acabaría siendo una línea en uno de los dedos de alguno de sus compañeros. Ese pensamiento era insoportable para el azabache.

\- Ninguno - dijo con los dientes apretados aguantando el dolor de su brazo.

\- Claro que sí, yo estaba junto a ti, vi como derribaste a al menos cinco de ellos.

Sin embargo, Levi no quería llevar esas líneas en sus nudillos y Farlan se marchó.

Después de que Farlan saliera del su cuarto, una idea llegó a su mente, cuando viera a el chico quimérico, podría decirle que no había utilizado la vida que él le regaló para matar a más de los suyos.

Que volviera a verlo era totalmente improbable, pero esa idea nunca dejó su cabeza. Comenzó a sentirse cómodo con aquella idea y esta se transformó de fantasía descabellada a esperanza, una esperanza que le mantenía vivo, encontrar a ese chico y darle las gracias.

Era suficiente para mantenerlo vivo.

Los médicos lo enviaron de vuelta a Rose para que lo atendieran los sanadores.

Los sanadores de Rose dejaron de administrarle los medicamentos y lo obligaron a utilizar el brazo, un esclavo quimérico se encargaba de estirarle los músculos para mantenerlos flexibles y Levi recibió la orden de acudir al campo de prácticas para ejercitar su brazo izquierdo en el manejo de la espada, en caso de que la derecha no recuperara su total movilidad.

Increíblemente, se recuperó, aunque nunca dejó de tener dolor y en pocos meses era un mejor espadachín que antes. Encargó al armero un juego de espadas gemelas y no tardó en dominar el campo de prácticas. Luchaba con ambas manos y atraía multitudes al campo de prácticas, incluido el mismo emperador.

\- ¿Uno de los míos? - preguntó Erwin evaluándolo.

Levi nunca había estado en presencia de su padre. Los bastardos de Erwin eran una legión y no podía conocer a todos.

Al igual que su media hermana Isabel y su medio hermano Farlan, eran hijos del harén, descendientes del emperador seráfico, cuyo pasatiempo era engendrar bastardos para luchar en la guerra. Su "padre" -pronunciaba aquella palabra con los dientes apretados- visitaba cada noche a una concubina diferente, mujeres ofrecidas como tributo o elegidas cuando atraían su mirada. Sus secretarios mantenían al día un listado de su progenie dividido en dos columnas: chicos y chicas. Siempre se estaban agregando nombres y a medida que los niños crecían y perecían en el campo de batalla, desaparecían de aquella lista sin ninguna ceremonia.

Isabel, Farlan y Levi fueron añadidos el mismo mes. Habían crecido juntos, rodeados de mujeres, y a los cinco años fueron entregados para iniciar su instrucción. Habían logrado permanecer unidos desde entonces, luchando siempre en los mismos regimientos.

\- Sí, mi señor - contestó Levi con una reverencia.

\- Mírame - ordenó el emperador.

Levi obedeció y plantó su mirada en la de esos ojos azules que le miraban intensamente.

\- Recuerdo a tu madre, son sus ojos, ella también me miraba de la misma forma, tan fría y con gran odio muy bien oculto.

Levi parpadeó, no se había esperado eso, muy aparte de que hubiera descubierto su odio hacia él, fue la mención de su madre la lo sorprendió.

\- Pero bueno, eso siempre lo puedes esperar de los Lance, una tribu casi tan malvada como las bestias. Ten cuidado soldado, que no se revele en ti la sangre de tus antepasados.

Y se marchó, dejando a Levi con su creciente dolor en el hombro y una cuestión que investigar, ¿qué sangre?

¿Cómo era posible que el rey haya tenido una concubina de la tribu Lance? Hasta él sabía que el rey no mantenía discusiones diplomáticas con ellos, serafines renegados que nunca habían entregado a sus mujeres.

Pero si aquello era cierto, había una gran posibilidad de que tuviera conexión con la magia, pues era bien sabido que los primeros magos en Sina habían sido Lance y se rumoreaba que aún practicaban un extraño nivel de magia, a pesar de que la magia había sido erradicada de Sina y sólo muy pocos aún la poseían.

De esa manera, al estar en la guardia donde los magos practicaban sus hechizos, descubrió lo que era el diezmo de dolor: para obtener algo del universo debes dar algo a cambio, es una regla básica de la naturaleza, y para obtener magia el pago es algo muy elevado, algo que no entregarías fácilmente: dolor. Y gracias a la herida en su hombro, contaba con una constante reserva a recurrir. Observando a los magos aprendió los trucos mas básicos, empezando con el control de la voluntad.

Le resultaba sencillo, así que continuó hasta alcanzar los límites de la magia que poseían, trucos muy simples, ilusiones. Superó a aquellos magos y en comparación él no tenía que dañarse a sí mismo pues contaba con su propia fuente de dolor. Pero el que haya superado a los magos no fue por el dolor, fue por su motivación.

La idea que se había transformado de algo inimaginable en una esperanza -ver de nuevo al chico quimérico- era ahora un plan.

Su plan constaba de dos partes. La primera: perfeccionar un hechizo que le ayudara a ocultar sus alas, grandes alas de plumas incendiadas, irradiaban tanta luz y calor por el fuego que las rodeaba, obviamente necesitaba esconderlas. Pasó meses practicando, después de incesantes pruebas y repeticiones, lo logró. Consiguió la invisibilidad.

La segunda parte era el idioma. Para dominar la lengua quimérica, se colocaba encima del tejado del cuartel de los tejados, escuchando las historias que contaban a la luz de una fogata. Aquellas historias eran tan hermosas, y al escucharlas no pudo evitar imaginar a su chico quimérico sentado frente a una hoguera contando las mismas historias.

"Su" chico quimérico. Se sorprendió pensando en él como suyo, y ni siquiera le resultó extraño.

Cuando fue enviado de vuelta a la bahía de Trost, sintió que debió haber practicado más su acento quimérico.

Pero básicamente ya estaba preparado para el siguiente paso...

¤°.¸¸.·´¯`» «´¯`·.¸¸.°¤

Eren estaba recostado en uno de los tejados de la Fortaleza con sus alas desplegadas como si hubiera caído del cielo. Estaba escondido, aunque si alguien se lo echara en cara obviamente lo negaría. Pudo escuchar todo el bullicio que había en la ciudad -preparativos, agitación, emoción-. Banquetes, instrumentos musicales, un simulacro de fuegos artificiales.

El también debería estar preparándose, aún vestía sus ropas de soldado, para nada un atuendo digno de la fiesta que se celebraría en la ciudad esa noche, y por supuesto, no era nada presentable para lo que sucedería. Sus cuchillos cuya forma homenajeaba a las lunas hermanas, descansaban en sus muslos.

Ahí, recostado sobre el tejado de forma relajada, incluso sin fuerzas, pero dentro de él sentía un retortijón en su estómago y sus puños estaban apretados.

La luna tampoco ayudaba. Aunque el sol brillaba en el cielo, Nitid ya había aparecido, como si Eren necesitara alguna señal. Nitid era la luna brillante, la hermana mayor y entre los Jaegar existía la creencia de cuando Nitid se alzaba temprano es porque algo iba a suceder. Definitivamente algo sucedería esa noche, pero era decisión de Eren.

Dependía de él.

De pronto una gran figura aterrizó a su lado. Tenía grandes alas de murciélago como las de Eren, rostro y torso humano, su cabellera era rubia y sus brazos y piernas de lince.

\- Aquí estas - dijo el recién llegado -. Escondido.

\- No estoy... - comenzó a negarlo pero se detuvo y se sentó -. ¿Qué haces aquí Reiner? - dijo viéndolo hacia arriba

\- ¿Pues qué crees tú? Vine a buscarte, tienes que prepararte - dijo empezando a patear ligeramente las pezuñas de Eren.

\- ¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?

\- No te hagas el desentendido, tienes que prepararte para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija del caudillo.

Eren bajó su rostro.

\- ...Annie.

\- Así es y no me digas que has olvidado lo que sucederá esta noche.

¿Olvidarlo? Si la razón por la que estaba ahí escondido era eso precisamente. Esa noche prácticamente se comprometería con Annie. Eren era hermoso, mucho, además de ser buen soldado y sobretodo, era aprendiz de Mikasa, la resucitadora. Era un excelente partido y nadie se lo quitaría a la hija del caudillo que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

\- Vamos, rápido - dijo Reiner dando otra ligera patada a la pezuña de Eren.

Eren vaciló, volteó su rostro y buscó con la mirada a Nitid.

"Nitid, dime, ¿qué es lo que pasará esta noche?" pensó el ojiverde. Después de unos segundos se levantó.

\- Vamos Reiner - dijo y ambos desplegaron sus alas y volaron.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**O: lo siento, el reencuentro tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo S:**

**Muchas gracias por sus favs, sus follows y sobretodo sus reviews, no se preocupen estaré actualizando cada semana, este llegó tarde pero ya les explique la razón, regresaré el sábado con el siguiente cap.**

**Por favor déjenme un review con sus comentarios :D**

**Hasta el sábado!**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Me recuerdan? *corre gaymente a esconderse debajo de su cama***

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para mis propios y pervertidos propósitos, y la historia es de Hija de Humo y Hueso, sólo la adapté para con mi OTP de SnK.**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 3 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Los humanos caminan normalmente por las calles de sus ciudades, la mayoría de ellos viven en la tranquilidad de sus hogares; tienen familias, amigos; viajan, se divierten. Todo eso lo hacen sin saber que un mundo completamente diferente se rige sobre sobre su cielo. Por supuesto, muchas personas creen en ese lugar debido a su religión, lo imaginan como un paraíso en donde pasarán después de esta vida para descansar en paz, reunirse con sus familiares y amigos ya perecidos y ser completamente felices.

Pobres ilusos.

Si ellos supieran que ése mundo es mucho peor del lugar donde viven nunca querrían estar en ese "paraíso", aunque, ellos nunca podrán llegar ahí, a ese lugar no llegan los humanos después de morir. En ese lugar sólo están los que nacen como Serafines, o los que nacen como quimeras.

Claro, ese mundo también tiene su historia, y empezó miles de años atrás. Lo que en verdad pasó hace tantos años ya nadie lo sabe, tienen algunas leyendas, pero ninguna tiene bases fundamentales. Lo único que saben es que están en guerra.

Serafines contra Quimeras.

Quimeras contra Serafines.

Han estado peleando por siglos, a veces los serafines están a punto de ganar, pero las quimeras demuestran que no será tan fácil. Y así es como llevan viviendo esos miles de años y para poder tener un as bajo la manga, los serafines y las quimeras buscaron maneras de hacerse más fuerte, o tener algo en su favor.

Debido al ego y la superioridad que sentía el emperador de los serafines, Erwin Smith, decidió hacer un ejército especial. ¿Por qué especial? No poseían varitas mágicas, ni armas especiales que lanzaran rayos, ni nada de eso. En realidad no podría llamarse especial, más bien, diferente, pues todos ellos eran hijos del mismo emperador; bastardos nacidos en un harén, en donde cada día, una o más mujeres llegaban para empezar la tarea de engendrar al menos un hijo del emperador y hacer un soldado de él o ella.

Mientras que las quimeras, tuvieron una idea mucho más... humana, por falta de otro adjetivo. Aunque para algunos podría ser peor. Una de las quimeras uso sus conocimientos sobre magia antigua y creo un hechizo para poder resucitar a los muertos, de una manera muy diferente de la que cualquiera se podría imaginar. El Resucitador necesitaba de dos cosas: Incienso y dientes.

El incienso era uno especial. Cuando llegaba a tu nariz y lo sentías entrar a tu cuerpo, podías darte cuenta de como te arrastraba al incensario del que desprendía ese humo. Así es, ese humo arrastraba tu alma para guardarla en un turíbulo, un contenedor especial para las almas que recuperan en el campo de batalla y llevarlas de vuelta a Shiganshina (la capital de las tierras quiméricas) y meterlas en un nuevo cuerpo que se crea por medio de los dientes y magia.

Necesitabas dientes de muchos tipos, humanos, felinos, reptiles. Todo dependiendo del tipo de cuerpo que quieres crear. Por ejemplo, para crear un cuerpo con cabeza de león, torso humano y brazos y piernas de cocodrilo, se necesitan dientes de cada una de esas especies, clasificarlos en un collar (tenían que estar estratégicamente acomodados, de lo contrario te podría salir un cuerpo con cabeza humana torso de cocodrilo y brazos y piernas de león), hacías la magia pagando tu diezmo de dolor obviamente, y frente a ti aparecía el cuerpo deseado.

Esa magia sólo una persona podía hacerla, Mikasa Ackerman, que durante muchos años, cientos, se ha visto obligada a revivir una y otra vez a sus compañeros quiméricos para enviarlos a la batalla una y otra vez, sin darles el descanso que tanto se merecen. Esa es la razón por la cual muchos dicen que es peor que el ejército de bastardos del emperador seráfico.

Ah, y otra cosa acerca de esa magia es: que está maldita.

Es una magia del diablo que se paga portando unas hamsas en las palmas de sus manos, un par de ojos, uno en cada palma. Las marcas del Diablo. Aunque, esas hamsas también sirven como armas contra los serafines por lo que a las quimeras les tiene sin cuidado si es una maldición o no.

Y así es como llevan tantos miles de años en esta guerra sin fin, uno engendrando soldados y otros resucitando sin poder tener un descanso eterno. Pero tal vez esta guerra no necesite un final violento, o la causa de dominar al contrario.

Tal vez algún día, un ángel y un demonio le den un desenlace muy diferente a esa guerra, con un final que los beneficie a ambos bandos.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Eren estaba furioso. Estaba frente a un espejo junto a sus hermanos, Reiner y Berthold, aunque no de sangre, es sólo que habían estado juntos desde pequeños por lo que los consideraba sus hermanos, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos, estaba a sólo un comentario inoportuno para saltar a sus cuellos y rebanárselos con sus cuchillas de luna creciente. Ellos habían conseguido un hermoso traje negro platinado, que le entallaba perfectamente su figura, con un chaleco del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una corbata que claramente pertenecía a un traje de novio. Y su hueso de la suerte oculto debajo de tanta ropa.

El traje automáticamente respondía a la propuesta de Annie.

Apartó la vista del espejo y vio fijamente a sus dos hermanos. El más alto no pudo aguantarse una risita y el rubio tenía una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

\- ¿Están de broma, no? - preguntó incrédulo - no usaré esto - dijo tajante.

\- Claro que sí, no hay nada más para ti - dijo Berthold.

\- Es tu culpa por no preparar un traje - lo atacó el rubio -, debiste buscar uno que se ajustara a tus... requerimientos.

Un pequeño gruñido se escuchó en la pequeña habitación del castaño y los tres se volvieron para ver a la pequeña Christa. Era una quimera frágil y pequeña, de aspecto adorable, pues un par de orejitas gatunas se encontraban en la parte superior de su cabeza, rostro humano, torso de leopardo igual que sus pies, aunque sus brazos y muslos eran humanos. La conocen desde pequeños, pero en la adolescencia a ellos, y a Ymir que se encontraba a un lado de la rubia; los mandaron al campo de entrenamiento, mientras que a ella la mandaron al servicio real debido a su aspecto frágil.

\- Te ves muy guapo, Eren - dijo Christa que trabajaba como costurera para el caudillo y sus esposas, varias, aunque el caudillo había dejado de tomar nuevas esposas varios siglos atrás. Y también se encargaba de la ropa de Annie, la primera hija y heredera (pues a las quimeras no les importa si el primero es varón o mujer, el primero tiene el absoluto derecho de herencia) del caudillo, quien tenía varios cientos de años, aunque lucía la piel de una hermosa joven, y las hamsas correspondientes.

Eren trató de desanudarse la corbata, pero recibió un golpe en sus manos por parte de Christa.

\- No te dejaré, así te ves perfecto y no destruirás mi obra de arte - dijo con un puchero -, aunque todavía no está completa - dijo pensativa mientras ladeaba la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y sacó una pequeña cajita de unos de sus cajones junto con una brocha.

Eren no pudo reaccionar, pues con la velocidad de la pequeña leopardo y un solo movimiento, le había llenado el cuello de azúcar. Eren soltó un gritito ante la sorpresa mientras daba un paso atrás para alejarse de ella. Demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó Eren mientras trataba inútilmente de quitarse ese dulce polvo, aunque era en vano pues esa azúcar era muy fina y se pegaba a su piel.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Esto sólo lo usan las chicas -dijo aún tallándose el cuello.

\- ¿Y quién dice que un chico no puede llevarlo? Esa invitación también la pueden aplicar ellos, ¿sabes?

Azúcar en polvo era lo que las chicas usaban cuando planeaban que alguien las probara, literalmente, ésa era una clara expresión que decía: _Lámeme_. Ahora, a parte de decir un claro "Sí acepto", con esa cosa en su cuello decía: _Sí acepto y quiero consumarlo ahora mismo._

\- Ahora sí pareces un novio - dijo Ymir.

Era cierto, se miró en el espejo y vio a un chico que había hecho su elección de casarse, pero... ¿era así?

Todo el mundo creía que sí, lo que prácticamente equivalía a lo mismo. Es decir, ¿quien es su sano juicio rechazaría ser el esposo de la hija y heredera del cauidillo? sin mencionar que era muy hermosa. Bueno al parecer él era alguien que no estaba bien del cerebro, pues el no quería. Pero ahí estaba, vestido para la ocasión. Aunque todavía tenía tiempo. Podía optar por no ir al baile -lo que enviaría el mensaje contrario al que insinuaba vestido así, y con su cuello azucarado-. Sólo tenía que decidir lo que quería.

Y así era, aunque en ese momento no podía imaginar que acudía en su busca con alas invisibles y unos ojos que ninguna máscara podía disfrazar, y que sus decisiones no tardarían en ser barridas como polvo por un aleteo, dejando en su lugar lo inimaginable.

Amor.

\- Vámonos - dijo.

Entrelazó los brazos con Christa e Ymir y salió a su encuentro.

•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ.¸¸.•

La Serpenteante, la calle principal de Shiganshina, se convertía en una ruta procesional durante el cumpleaños del caudillo. La costumbre era bailar a lo largo de todo su recorrido, cambiando de una pareja enmascarada a otra hasta llegar al ágora, el punto de encuentro de la ciudad. El baile se celebraba ahí, bajo miles de faroles que colgaban como estrellas de los barrotes de la Jaula.

Eren se sumergió entre la multitud junto con Reiner, Berthold, Ymir y Christa, habían empezado en parejas entre ellos, dejándolo solo.

Iba enmascarado, pero no disfrazado -su apariencia resultaba inconfundible-, y nadie interpretó el brillo de su cuello como una invitación. Sabían que no era para ellos. En la desenfrenada alegría de la calle, él permanecía apartado, como si fuera a la deriva en una bola de cristal.

Sus amigos pasaban de unos brazos a otros, menos él. En varias ocasiones alguna chica se dirigía a él, pero siempre había un compañero que se lo impedían y le susurraba una advertencia. Él no alcanzaba a escucharlas, pero podía imaginarlas.

_Él es de Annie._

Nadie lo tocó, deambuló entre la muchedumbre solo.

Dónde estaba Annie, se preguntaba paseando los ojos de una máscara a otra. Si vislumbraba una cabellera blanca o a alguien con aspecto de lobo, su corazón se aceleraba al pensar que era ella.

Todo Shiganshina estaba en la calle, pero de algún modo se abrió un espacio a su alrededor y avanzó en solitario, siguiendo la estela de sus amigos hacia el ágora.

Él lo estaría buscando.

Inconscientemente, empezó a caminar más despacio, sus amigos se adelantaron dando vueltas con sus máscaras, repartiendo besos. La mayoría de las veces se limitaban a rozar los labios de sus máscaras con los labios -picos, hocicos, fauces- de las demás máscaras, pero también había besos reales. Pero ésta noche él no lo haría.

Esa noche, estaba aislado y la Serpenteante parecía larguísima cuando había que recorrerla en solitario.

Entonces alguien lo tomó del brazo, aquel roce lo sobresaltó, y pensando que era Annie se puso rígido.

Pero no. Quién estaba a su lado era un hombre, al menos diez centímetros mas bajo que él, con una máscara de león que cubría su cabeza casi por completo. Con un traje completamente negro. ¿Entonces quién era él?

Eren bajó un poco su rostro y rozó el pico de su máscara con las fauces del león de la máscara del contrario. "Un beso".

Y como si hubiera roto un hechizo, volvió a formar parte de la fiesta. Él acompañó sus movimientos, protegiéndolo de los empujones de los más grandes. Debió haberlo liberado después de un par de vueltas, pero no lo hizo, y como nadie más bailaría con él, se dejó hacer.

Arrastrados por la marea viviente, que bullía, siguieron avanzando. Aquel extraño nunca lo soltó y cuando la muchedumbre empezó a aproximarse al final de la Serpenteante, la calle se abarrotó. La danza aminoró el paso hasta ser solo un balanceo. Bajó su vista ruborizado y sonriente.

\- Gracias - dijo Eren.

\- Gracias a ti. El honor a sido mío - su voz era sonora, y su acento extraño. Eren no pudo reconocerlo.

\- Eres más valiente que los demás, al bailar conmigo.

\- ¿Valiente? - debido a la máscara de león no pudo ver su expresión pero por su tono de voz Eren se dio cuenta que no sabía a lo que se refería, así que ese hombre no sabía a quien pertenecía - ¿Tan feroz eres? - preguntó y él rió.

\- Terriblemente, o eso parece.

El extraño inclinó la cabeza confundido.

\- No sabes quién soy.

Eren se sintió un tanto decepcionado. Había pensado que aquella quimera podría tratarse de un alma audaz que se había atrevido a desafiar a Annie, pero parecía que solo ignoraba el pelinegro que conllevaba el sacarlo a bailar.

El acercó su cabeza y el pico de su máscara rozó las fauces del león.

\- Sé quién eres. Y he venido hasta aquí para buscarte.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó un poco aturdido, como si llevara varias copas de vino - entonces, ¿cuál es mi nombre?

\- ¿Y cómo mierdas voy a saberlo si nunca me lo dijiste?

El lenguaje vulgar y el tono en que lo dijo debió de al menos sorprenderlo, en cambio solo logró sacarle una risa.

\- ¿Ves? - preguntó después de terminar con su ataque de risa - No lo sabes. Yo no soy a quien buscas, aquel a quien buscas debe estar buscándote a ti, deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- Tsk, he encontrado a quien buscaba - dijo y lo atrajo hacia él - tal vez desconozca tu nombre, pero sé quién eres, y vine a decirte algo.

\- ¿Y qué es?

La respuesta quedó acallada por el estruendo de los instrumentos de el último grupo de músicos. Estaban llegando al ágora. Un tumulto de personas empezaron a apretujarlos, Eren quedó frente al otro, dándole la espalda. Unos pasos mas adelante pudo escuchar su voz al lado de su oreja.

\- Escucha bien mocoso, vine aquí para buscarte - dijo-. Y para darte las gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

\- Por salvarme la vida.

Eren había salvado muchas vidas, en el campo de batalla, en emboscadas, rescatando esclavos quiméricos, incluso había salvado a un compañero que iba a recibir una flecha directamente en su corazón, y ni hablar de todas kas almas que recolectó después de una batalla. Pero tosos aquellos recuerdos pasaron por su mente en un instante, dejando uno solo.

Trost. Bruma. _Enemigo._

\- Seguí tu recomendación - continuó el extraño, aunque ya no tanto -. Me mantuve vivo.

Al escucharlo, sintió como si por sus venas circulara lava en lugar de sangre. Giró su cuerpo rápidamente. Sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros, inclinó un poco el suyo y esta vez si pudo mirar dentro de su máscara.

Sus ojos resplandecieron como llamas plateadas.

\- _Tú_ \- murmuró Eren.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**No me mateeeeen! *se pone una caja de cartón para evitar los tomatazos* *pero un ladrillo le alcanza a golpear la frente* **

**Iner: Eso te pasa por idiota.**

**Yo: *con un río de sangre saliendo de su frente justo en medio de la cara* Lo siento u.u, por favor no me odien, se que abandoné este fic por un tiempo pero...**

**Iner: Más de dos meses imbécil.**

**Yo: ¬¬ si, como iba diciendo, después de publicar mi segundo cap recibí un PM de una chica diciéndome que le había arruinado la historia, que pensaba que era un Rivetra o un Levihan y sólo por eso lo leyó y... bueno, me deprimí un poquito...**

**Iner: Porque te dejas.**

**Yo: ¬¬ *unas cuantas cuchilladas después* y bueno me di cuenta de que no fue mi culpa pues en la descripción claramente puse RIREN así que continuaré con el fic n.n **

**Espero no haber perdido ni un lector y nuevamente les pido una disculpa, les agradezco enormemente sus hermosos reviews *hace reverencia de 90°* y bueno responderé a algunas de sus dudas.**

**El libro de esta hermosa historia se llama Hija de Humo y Hueso (es mi favorito *empieza a fangirlear*)**  
**Me preguntaron sobre una referencia sobre su apariencia, huuum para ayudarlos publicaré unos fanart de los personajes originales para que se den una idea ¿si? los publicaré en mi página de facebook**

**triple w punto facebook punto com diagonal HanaUsagiBL**

**Ya saben, sólo necesitan arreglar el link :D**

**Y bueno me dijeron que había muchas dudas sobre lo de Erwin siendo padre de Levi y otras cosas, espero que con éste capítulo se les hayan aclarado algunas de ellas.**

**Creo que es todo, nos leemos luego (de verdad lo espero D:)**

**::: (_(l**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa! :D**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, después de un tiempo al fin subo la continuación de este hermoso fic (si como no xD) **

**Y, bueno, pues se los dejo, ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su respectivo autor, y la historia Hija de Humo y Hueso por Laini Taylor, yo sólo la adapté para mi OTP :D**

**Advertencias: Riren/AU/Lemon/y creo que un poco de OoC :/**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 4 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

La marea viva los absorbió hacia el ágora, en una estela de brazos y alas, cuernos y pellejo, pelo y carne, y Eren se sintió arrastrado, mudo de incredulidad, con las pezuñas apenas rozando los adoquines.

Un serafín, en Shiganshina.

Pero no un serafín cualquiera, sino ese serafín. Al que él había tocado. Salvado. Allí, en la Jaula, con las manos sobre sus brazos, cálidas incluso a través de los guantes de cuero, ése ángel que estaba vivo gracias a él.

Él estaba ahí.

Aquella locura desordenó sus pensamientos, provocando en su interior un caos mayor que el que le rodeaba. Era incapaz de pensar. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Después se sorprendió de que ni por un instante había considerado reaccionar como habría hecho cualquiera en la ciudad sin pensarlo: desenmascarándolo y gritando: "¡Un serafín!".

Eren tomó una bocanada de aire, profunda e irregular, y dijo:

\- Es una locura que estés aquí. ¿Por qué has venido?

\- Tsk, ya te lo dije mocoso, para darte las gracias.

Un terrible pensamiento asaltó a Eren.

\- ¿Asesinato? Nunca podrás acercarte al caudillo.

\- Tsk, ¿qué acaso estás sordo? - preguntó con un ligero fastidio- Además, nunca mancharía el regalo que me diste con la sangre de tu pueblo - dijo con sinceridad.

El ágora era un óvalo gigantesco, suficientemente grande como para concentrar un ejército, numerosas falanges en formación, pero esa noche no había tropas en su centro, solo bailarines que realizaban intrincadas figuras al ritmo de una melodía de las tierras bajas.

Eren y el ángel seguían atrapados en el tumultuoso delta de la Serpenteante. Él lo mantenía anclado al suelo, tan firme como un rompeolas. Eren, perplejo por la sorpresa no trato de escapar.

\- ¿Regalo? - preguntó Eren con incredulidad -. Pues no lo cuidas en exceso, viniendo aquí, hacia una muerte segura.

\- Ni voy a morir - dijo él -. Al menos esta noche. Miles de cosas podían haber impedido que estuviera aquí en este momento, pero otras miles me han traído hasta aquí. Todo se alineó. Ha sido fácil, como si estuviera escrito...

\- ¡Escrito! - respondió Eren sorprendido. Se volvió para mirarlo y la muchedumbre lo empujó contra su pecho, como si estuvieran bailando. Eren se retiró con brusquedad, buscando espacio -. Como si estuviera escrito ¿qué?

\- Tú - respondió el serafín mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo - y yo.

Aquellas palabras le robaron el aliento. ¿Ellos dos? ¿Serafín y quimera? Era absurdo. Lo único que pudo decir fue:

\- Estás loco - intentó zafarse de su agarre.

\- Es tu locura, también. Tú salvaste mi vida. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - reafirmando su agarre.

Eren no tenía respuesta. Durante dos años se había obsesionado con aquella misma pregunta, y con la sensación de que cuando lo había encontrado moribundo, debía protegerlo. Él. Y ahora estaba vivo y, algo inimaginable, allí. Aún seguía forcejeando, incrédulo, con la idea de que fuera él, de que oculto tras de aquella máscara estuviera su rostro -del que recordaba cada plano y cada ángulo-.

\- Y ésta noche -continuó el ángel sacándolo de sus pensamientos-, con un millón de almas en la ciudad, lo más probable era que no te hubiese encontrado. Podía haber buscado toda la noche sin lograr más que avistar tu presencia -se acercó peligrosamente a su oído-, pero estabas allí, delante de mis ojos, solo, moviéndote entre la multitud y apartado de todo, como si estuvieras esperándome...

El ángel continuó hablando pero Eren ya no lo escuchaba. Al mencionar su soledad, la razón que la había provocado volvió como un relámpago a su mente, tras haber quedado por un momento apartada por la sorpresa. Annie. Volteó hacia el palacio, al balcón del caudillo. En la distancia, sus ocupantes eran meras siluetas, pero siluetas que él conocía: el caudillo, Mikasa y un grupo formado por las esposas astadas del gobernante. Annie no estaba ahí.

Lo que sólo podía significar que se encontraba en la plaza. Un escalofrío de miedo lo recorrió desde las pezuñas hasta los cuernos.

\- No lo entiendes -dijo Eren haciendo piruetas para otear entre la multitud-. Había una razón por la que nadie estaba bailando conmigo. Pensé que eras un valiente. Lo que no sabía era que fueras un loco...

\- Tsk, ¿Qué razón? -preguntó el ángel, aún cerca de él. Demasiado cerca.

\- Confía en mí -respondió Eren con insistencia-. No estás a salvo. Si quieres vivir, márchate.

\- No lo haré, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que pasé para encontrarte? No me iré, no sin ti...

Eren se estremeció, pero enseguida se recuperó.

\- Estoy comprometido -confesó odiando aquellas palabras antes incluso de decirlas.

El ángel se quedó petrificado.

\- ¿Comprometido? ¿En matrimonio?

Reclamado, pensó Eren, pero dijo:

\- Prácticamente. Ahora vete. Si Annie te viera...

\- ¿Annie? - el ángel retrocedió ante aquel nombre -. ¿Estás comprometido con la Loba?

Y al tiempo que él pronunciaba aquellas palabras, unos brazos rodearon por detrás la cintura de Eren, que ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

En un instante, imaginó lo que sucedería. Annie descubriría al ángel y no sólo le mataría, sino que convertiría su muerte en un espectáculo. Un espía serafín en el baile del caudillo -¡nunca había sucedido algo semejante!-. Sería torturado. Le harían desear no haber nacido. Todo aquello cruzó su mente como un relámpago, y su terror a su garganta con sabor a hiel. Cuando escuchó una risita junto a su oreja, el alivio lo dejó casi sin fuerzas.

No era Annie, sino Christa.

\- Aquí estás - dijo la pequeña leopardo-. ¡Te perdimos entre la multitud!

Eren sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y provocaba un estruendo en sus oídos, mientras Christa paseaba la mirada entre él y el extraño.

\- Hola - saludó Christa observando con curiosidad la máscara de león, a través de la cual Eren todavía podía distinguir el destello plateado de aquellos ojos.

De nuevo lo sorprendió que hubiera acudido con un disfraz tan escaso a la guarida del enemigo por él, y sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Durante dos años había considerado lo de Trost, el deseo de que el serafín viviese -y realmente lo deseaba-, como una locura pasajera, aunque en aquel momento no lo sintiese como tal, ni ahora tampoco. Eren se calmó y se volvió hacia Christa. Ymir, Berthold y Reiner estaban detrás de ella.

\- Vaya amigos que son -los reprendió-. Me visten así y luego me abandonan en la Serpenteante. Me podrían haber aplastado.

\- Pensábamos que estabas detrás de nosotros - contestó Ymir casi sin aliento por el baile.

\- Estaba - añadió Eren -. Muy por detrás de ustedes.

Había dado la espalda al ángel sin mirarlo de nuevo. Con indiferencia, empezó a alejar a sus amigos de él, aprovechando el movimiento de la multitud para abrir espacio entre ellos.

\- ¿Quién era ese? - preguntó Reiner.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó a su vez Eren.

\- El de la máscara de león, el que estaba bailando contigo.

\- Yo no estaba bailando con nadie. O tal vez no te has dado cuenta: nadie bailaría conmigo.

Reiner lanzó una mirada escéptica a su espalda, y Eren deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber qué había visto. ¿Tenía el ángel los ojos clavados en ellos, o había huido espoleado por el instinto de conservación?

\- ¿Has visto a Annie? - preguntó Ymir -. O mejor dicho, ¿te ha visto ella a ti?

\- No... - empezó a decir Eren, pero entonces Christa exclamó:

\- ¡Ahí está! - y Eren se quedó paralizado.

Allí estaba ella.

Resultaba inconfundible tocada con aquella cabeza de loba, como una versión grotesca de una máscara. Los colmillos se curvaban sobre su frente, y el hocico retrasado simulaba un gruñido. El pelo, blanco como la nieve, lo llevaba cepillado y colocado sobre los hombros y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una túnica de satén color marfil: tanto blanco, blanco sobre blanco, enmarcando su rostro fuerte y hermoso otorgaba a sus ojos, pálidos color hielo, un aspecto fantasmal.

Ella todavía no lo había visto. La multitud se apartaba a su paso, y ni el más borracho de los presentes dejaba de reconocerla y abrirle el camino. La muchedumbre parecía marchitarse mientras ella avanzaba junto a su séquito, formado por criaturas con verdadero aspecto de lobo agrupadas como una manada.

El significado de aquella noche asaltó a Eren: su elección, su futuro.

\- Es impresionante - suspiró Christa recostándose sobre Eren.

Era cierto, pero el mérito era de Mikasa, que había fabricado aquel hermoso cuerpo, y no de Annie, que lo lucía con la arrogancia de su posición social.

\- Te está buscando - susurró Reiner y Eren sabía que así era.

La General no tenía prisa, y paseaba sus ojos entre la multitud con la confianza de quien consigue lo que quiere. Entonces lo vio. Eren sintió que lo atravesaba con la mirada y, temeroso, dio un paso atrás.

\- Vamos a bailar - exclamó para sorpresa de sus amigos.

\- Pero... - dijo Christa.

\- Escucha - sonaban los primeros compases de un nuevo baile -. Una furiante. Mi favorita.

No era su baile preferido, pero le servía. Se formaron dos hileras, los hombres a un lado y las mujeres al otro, y antes de que sus amigos pudieran decir nada, Eren había escapado a la fila de los hombres, pero Christa e Ymir decidieron que su castigo por escapar sería formarlo en la fila de las mujeres, y ahí estaba él, entre sus dos amigas, sintiendo en su nuca la mirada de Annie como el roce de unas zarpas.

_¿Dónde están esos otros ojos?_, se preguntó.

La furiante comenzaba con un paseo a ritmo suave. Eren realizaba los pasos con elegancia y una sonrisa, sin perder el compás, pero estaba ausente. Su pensamiento había huido lejos, elevándose hasta reunirse con los miles de colibríes-polilla que se arremolinaban en torno a los faroles colgados en lo alto, al tiempo que se preguntaba, con el corazón desbocado, dónde se había marchado su ángel.

En las figuras de la furiante, nadie evitó la mano de Eren, como habían hecho en la Serpenteante -hubiera sido un desaire demasiado obvio-; sin embargo, sus parejas actuaban con una rígida formalidad mientras él pasaba de una a otra; algunos apenas aproximaban la punta de sus dedos a los de Eren cuando se suponía que debían juntar las palmas.

Annie se había acercado y permanecía de pie, observando. Todos la sentían, y la alegría de la danza quedó atenuada. Su presencia tenía ese efecto, pero Eren sabía que era culpa suya, por escapar de ella y tratar de esconderse allí, como si fuera posible ocultarse.

Simplemente estaba retrasando el encuentro, y la furiante era perfecta al menos para eso, ya que duraba un largo cuarto de hora con constantes cambios de pareja.

Eren pasó de un cortés soldado mayor con un cuerno de rinoceronte a un centauro, y a un bailarín con aspecto humano y máscara de dragón que apenas la rozó. Y cada vuelta lo llevaba de nuevo junto a Annie, que mantuvo los ojos fijos en él.

Su siguiente pareja llevaba una máscara de tigre, y cuando tomó su mano…, la agarró. La sujetó con firmeza entre sus dedos enguantados. La calidez de aquel contacto provocó un escalofrío en el brazo de Eren, y no tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para saber quién era.

Aún seguía allí -y con Annie tan cerca-. Qué insensato, pensó Eren, agitado por su proximidad. Después de calmar su respiración y su pulso, dijo:

\- En mi opinión, la de tigre te queda mejor que la de león.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, mocoso extraño - replicó él-. Esta es mi verdadera cara.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Porque sería una locura continuar aquí si yo fuera quien tú piensas.

\- Lo sería. Parece que desearas la muerte.

\- No - respondió solemne -. Eso nunca. En todo caso, desearía vivir. Una vida distinta. _  
_

Una vida distinta. Ojalá, pensó Eren sintiendo el peso de su propia existencia y de sus elecciones -o la falta de ellas-. Continuó hablando en tono suave.

\- ¿Deseas ser uno de nosotros? Lo siento, pero no admitimos conversos malhablados.

Él rió.

\- Incluso si lo hiciera, no ayudaría mucho. Estamos todos atrapados en la misma vida, ¿no es así? En la misma guerra de mierda.

En toda una vida odiando a los serafines, Eren jamás se había planteado que ellos vivieran igual que él, pero las palabras del ángel eran ciertas. Estaban todos atrapados en la misma guerra. Habían sumido al mundo entero en ella.

\- No existe otra vida - dijo Eren.

Al girar junto al lugar donde se encontraba Annie, se puso tenso.

La presión de la mano del ángel aumentó ligeramente, con suavidad, ayudándolo a soportar la mirada del general hasta que se alejó de ella y pudo respirar.

\- Tienes que irte - le dijo en voz baja -. Si te descubren…

El ángel permaneció callado un instante antes de preguntar, también en un susurro:

\- No te vas a casar con ella, ¿verdad?

\- Yo… no lo sé.

Él levantó la mano de Eren para que él girara bajo el arco que formaban sus brazos; era parte de la figura, pero la altura y los cuernos de Eren dificultaron el movimiento, así que tuvieron que desenlazar los dedos y unirlos de nuevo tras el giro.

\- ¿Qué hace falta saber? - preguntó él -. ¿La amas?

\- ¿Que si la amo? - la pregunta sorprendió a Eren, y una carcajada escapó de sus labios. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura, ya que no deseaba atraer la atención de Annie.

\- Tsk. ¿Es una pregunta graciosa?

\- No - respondió él -. Digo, sí - ¿que si amaba a Annie?, ¿era así? Tal vez. ¿Cómo se podía saber algo así? -. Lo gracioso es que eres el primero que me pregunta eso.

\- Tsk - dijo el serafín -. No sabía que las quimeras no se casaban por amor.

Eren pensó en sus padres. Sus recuerdos aparecían difuminados por la pátina del tiempo, y sus rostros, reducidos a simples rasgos -¿sería capaz de reconocerlos si los encontrara?-, pero recordaba el cariño sencillo que mostraban el uno por el otro, y sus caricias constantes.

\- Sí nos casamos por amor - ya no se reía -. Mis padres lo hicieron.

\- Así que eres hijo del amor. Es hermoso ser fruto del cariño.

Eren nunca había pensado en sí mismo de aquel modo, pero las palabras del ángel le revelaron la belleza de ser un hijo deseado, y sintió pena al darse cuenta de la gran pérdida que suponía no tener a su familia.

\- ¿Y los tuyos? ¿Se amaban tus padres?

Se escuchó a sí mismo preguntando aquello, y se sintió abrumado por el vertiginoso surrealismo de la situación. Acababa de preguntar a un serafín si sus padres se amaban.

\- No - respondió él sin añadir explicación alguna.

El ángel volvió a levantar la mano de Eren para que girara bajo el arco formado por sus brazos, y de nuevo sus cuernos se interpusieron en el movimiento y los separaron por un instante. Mientras giraba, Eren percibió el tono mordaz en las palabras del ángel, y cuando estuvieron otra vez el uno frente al otro, respondió, a la defensiva:

\- El amor es un lujo.

\- No. El amor es un elemento.

Un elemento. Como el aire que se respira, o el suelo que se pisa. Eren se estremeció ante la absoluta convicción que transmitía la voz del ángel, pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues habían terminado la figura. Todavía sentía la piel de gallina por aquella asombrosa afirmación cuando él lo entregó a su siguiente pareja, que estaba borracho y no pronunció ni una palabra.

Eren trató de seguir con la vista al serafín. Después de con él, debería haberse emparejado con Christa, pero había desaparecido, y no vio ninguna máscara de tigre en toda la formación. Se había desvanecido, y él sintió su ausencia como un espacio abierto en el aire.

La furiante entró en el paseo final, y cuando terminó con un alegre repiqueteo de tamboriles, Eren se encontró justo frente a la Loba Blanca, como si hubiera estado preparado de aquel modo.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**Oh mai ga', Eren ya está frente a Annie, ¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿La aceptará? ¿La mandará a freír espárragos? assdfgfsasd ok ya xD**

**Uff, bueno debo agradecer sus reviews yuky yume19, Maru de Kusanagi, ShirayGaunt, KoraMinnie, Seto.**

**Muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, y bueno espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto xD**

**Hasta la próxima :D**

**::: (_(l  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Hana  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» Usagi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo seeee, mil años sin actualizar, peroooo luego me disculpo que sólo me quedan cinco minutos en el ciber D:**

**Lo haré rápido sólo se copi-pastea xD**

**Disclaimer: blabla los personajes no son míos blabla la historia tampoco xD**

**Advertencias: Riren/AU/OoC/Lemon **

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ Capítulo 5 ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

\- Mi señora.

Eren notó la garganta seca y sus palabras sonaron ásperas, como un susurro gutural.

Reiner y Christa se apresuraron a colocarse detrás de él, y Annie esbozó una sonrisa lobuna, con las puntas de los colmillos visibles entre sus carnosos labios rojos. Su mirada era descarada y no se dirigía a los ojos de Eren, sino más abajo, sin ningún esfuerzo por resultar sutil. Eren notó que la piel comenzaba a arderle al tiempo que el corazón se le enfriaba, y se inclinó en una reverencia. Deseó no tener que levantarse y enfrentarse a los ojos de Annie jamás, pero debía hacerlo.

\- Estás... hermoso - dijo ella.

No habría sido necesario que Eren se preocupara por toparse con sus ojos. Si él no hubiera tenido cabeza, ella no se habría dado ni cuenta.

\- Gracias - respondió luchando contra aquel impulso. Lo esperado era que devolviera el cumplido, así que dijo simplemente -. Igual que usted.

Ella levantó los ojos con expresión emocionada.

\- ¿Yo estoy hermosa?

Él inclinó la cabeza.

\- Como una loba en invierno, mi señora.

Su respuesta agradó a Annie. Parecía relajada, casi perezosa, y tenía los párpados pesados. Eren apreció que estaba completamente segura de conseguirlo. No iba buscando un gesto; no albergaba ni la más mínima duda. Annie conseguía lo que quería. Siempre.

¿Lo haría también esa noche?

Sonó una nueva melodía, y ella ladeó la cabeza tratando de reconocerla.

\- Una emberlina - dijo -. ¿Señor?

Pidió por el brazo de Eren, que se quedó inmóvil como un animal acorralado. Si tomaba aquel brazo, ¿significaba que ya estaba hecho, que lo aceptaba? Pero rechazarlo sería el mayor de los desaires; la avergonzaría, y nadie avergonzaba a la Loba Blanca.

Era una invitación a bailar; sin embargo, la sentía como una trampa; Eren permaneció quieto demasiado tiempo. En ese intervalo, la mirada de Annie se agudizó. Su letargo indulgente desapareció para ser sustituido por…, no estaba seguro. El nuevo sentimiento no pudo tomar forma. Incredulidad, quizá, que habría dado paso a una furia fría como el hielo de no ser por Christa, que, presa del pánico, puso su mano en la espalda de Eren y lo empujó.

Propulsado de ese modo, Eren dio un paso, y ya no pudo echarse atrás. Sin embargo, no tomó el brazo de Annie, más bien colisionó con ella. Annie colocó su brazo bajo el de Eren, con gesto posesivo, y lo condujo hacia el baile. Y seguramente, como todo el mundo pensaba, hacia su futuro.

La agarró por la cintura, que era la postura correspondiente para la emberlina, en la que los hombres levantaban a las damas como ofrendas al cielo. Las manos de Eren rodeaban casi por completo su delgado talle. Y las zarpas de Annie sobre sus hombros. Eren sentía la punta de cada garra incluso sobre la ropa.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras -Eren tal vez se interesara por la salud del caudillo, y Annie debió de contestar, pero él habría sido incapaz de repetir lo que se dijeron-. Era como un envoltorio azucarado del que había escapado su mente.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer?

No podía engañarse pensando que aquello era fruto de un instante y del leve empujón de Christa. Él había permitido que lo vistieran de aquel modo; había acudido hasta allí; era consciente de lo que le esperaba. Tal vez no reconociera que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero por supuesto que lo intuía. Se había dejado llevar por la certeza de los demás. Había sentido una punzante satisfacción al ser elegido…, envidiado. Ahora se avergonzaba de ello, y del modo en que había acudido allí esa noche, dispuesto a interpretar el papel de novio y a aceptar a una mujer que no amaba.

Pero… él no la había aceptado, y pensó que no lo haría. Algo había cambiado.

Nada ha cambiado, se reprendió a sí mismo. De hecho, el amor es un elemento. La aparición del ángel, ¡el riesgo corrido!, todo aquello le asombraba, pero no cambiaba nada.

¿Y dónde estaba él ahora? En cada oportunidad que tenía, miraba a su alrededor, pero no vio ninguna máscara de león ni de tigre. Esperaba que se hubiera marchado y estuviera a salvo.

Annie, que hasta ese momento había parecido satisfecha con lo que sus manos tocaban, debió de sentir que no estaba monopolizando su atención. Al bajarla de uno de los saltos, se dejó resbalar a propósito para que el tuviera que sujetarla contra su cuerpo. De la impresión, las alas de Eren se abrieron espontáneamente, como velas desplegadas al viento.

\- Mis disculpas, señor - dijo Annie, y él la descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Eren notó la rígida superficie de aquel pecho contra el suyo. Tuvo que luchar contra el pánico que sentía para evitar escapar de sus brazos; sin embargo, le resultó difícil plegar de nuevo las alas, cuando lo que realmente  
deseaba era remontar el vuelo.

\- Ese traje te queda perfectamente bien - dijo la general -. Se amolda muy bien a tu cuerpo - dijo desvistiéndolo con la mirada.

Annie colocó su mano sobre el corazón de Eren, justo encima de su pecho, y él tembló. Estaba furioso por temblar.

\- Mis disculpas, mi señora - replicó desembarazándose de la mano de Annie al dar un paso hacia atrás—. Pero ha llegado el momento de cambiar de pareja.

Nunca se había sentido tan contento de cambiar de pareja. En esa ocasión le tocó bailar con un toro-alce sin ninguna gracia que estuvo a punto de pisarle las  
pezuñas más de una vez. Apenas se dio cuenta.

Una manera distinta de vivir, pensó, y aquellas palabras se superpusieron como un mantra a la melodía de la emberlina. Una manera distinta de vivir, una manera distinta de vivir.

Se preguntó dónde estaría en ese momento el ángel. La ansiedad lo invadió intensamente, llena de sabor, como el chocolate cuando se deshacía en su boca.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el toro-alce la estaba devolviendo a Thiago, que la agarró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

\- Os he echado de menos -dijo-. Cualquier otro caballero resulta vulgar a vuestro lado.

Le hablaba con tono sensual, claramente buscaba dar una imagen nada inocente; pero él solo podía pensar en lo burdas, en lo artificiales que sonaban aquellas palabras comparadas con las del ángel.

Dos veces lo entregó Annie a otras parejas, y otras dos regresó a sus brazos.  
Cada vez resultaba más insoportable que la anterior, lo que lo hacía sentir como  
un fugitivo devuelto a su hogar contra su voluntad.

Cuando, al ser entregado a la siguiente pareja, sintió la firme presión de unos guantes de cuero en sus dedos, se dejó arrastrar con una ligereza que se asemejaba a flotar. La amargura desapareció. Las manos del serafín envolvieron su cintura, sus pies abandonaron el suelo y Eren cerró los ojos, entregándose a la sensación.

Él ángel lo devolvió al suelo, pero no lo dejó marchar.

\- Hola -susurró Eren feliz.

Feliz.

\- Hola -contestó él, como un secreto compartido.

Eren sonrió al ver su nueva máscara. Era humana y resultaba cómica con sus grandes orejas y una roja nariz de borracho.

\- Otra cara más -dijo ella-. ¿Sois un mago que hace aparecer máscaras?

\- No es necesaria ninguna magia. Hay tantas máscaras para elegir como borrachos inconscientes.

\- Bueno, esta es la que peor te sienta.

\- No creas. En dos años pueden suceder muchas cosas.

Él rió recordando la belleza del ángel, y lo invadió el deseo de contemplar de nuevo su rostro.

\- ¿Me dirías tu nombre? -preguntó él.

Él se lo dijo y el azabache lo repitió como un conjuro.

\- Eren, Eren, Eren…

Qué extraño era, pensó Eren, sentirse dominado por aquella sensación de… satisfacción… con la simple presencia de un hombre cuyo nombre desconocía  
y cuyo rostro no podía ver.

\- ¿Y el tuyo? - preguntó.

\- Levi.

\- Levi.

Lo complacía decirlo. Tal vez fuera su propio nombre el que hacía referencia a la música, pero el de él era música. Al pronunciarlo sintió deseos de cantar, de asomarse a una ventana y llamarlo para que acudiera a casa. De susurrarlo en la oscuridad.

\- Ya lo has hecho -dijo él-. Aceptarla.

\- No, no la he aceptado -replicó él con actitud desafiante.

\- ¿No? Pues te mira como si fueras de su propiedad.

Vio que Annie estaba bailando con Reiner, y que lo observaba por sobre los hombros de chacal de su hermano. Esperó hasta que el desarrollo del baile lo hiciera girar y darles la espalda para poder hablar con el ángel.

\- No tiene importancia. No importa cuánto me vea, si no le doy el sí directamente no tiene porqué exigirme o hacerme algo - volvió a mirar hacia la Loba y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Suspiró - Quisiera feo y gordo para que me dejara en paz.

Levi sonrió.

\- Tal vez pueda ayudar.

De pronto, Eren sintió cosquillas en su cuello. Estiró una mano y tono un pequeño animalito entre sus dedos. Un colibrí-polilla. De pronto sintió otro y otro y otro más. Hasta tener su cuello y barbilla cubierta de aquellos animalillos.

\- Ahí tienes. No eres gordo, pero nadie quisiera besar a un tipo con una barba tan desagradable.

Eren rió y se asombró de la extraña habilidad del azabache.

\- ¡Eres un mago! - exclamó asombrado.

\- No. Es solo un truco.

\- Es magia.

\- Reunir polillas no es una magia muy útil.

\- ¿Que no es útil? Me has hecho desagradable para quien intente besarme.

Eren se sentía sobrecogido. La magia que le había mostrado Mikasa contenía poca fantasía. Esta era hermosa, tanto por su forma -las alas eran de docenas de colores crepusculares, y tan suaves como orejas de cordero-, como por su propósito.

\- Me hacen cosquillas - rió -. Oh, no. Basta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Oh, haz que se vayan - suplicó riendo más fuerte al notar diminutas lenguas que salían de los pequeños picos- . Se están comiendo el azúcar.

\- ¿Azúcar?

El cosquilleo lo obligaba a agitar los hombros y girar el rostro de un lado a otro.

\- Haz que se vayan. Por favor.

Levi lo intentó. Algunos levantaron el vuelo y aletearon en torno a los cuernos de Eren, pero la mayoría permaneció donde estaba.

\- Me temo que se han enamorado - dijo él, preocupado -. No quieren abandonarte.

Levi retiró una mano de la cintura de Eren para ahuyentar suavemente un par de colibríes-polilla que tenía en el cuello, donde las alas le rozaban la barbilla. Con melancolía, Levi añadió:

\- Sé exactamente cómo se sienten.

Eren sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Levi volvió a levantarlo. Por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, Eren pudo divisar con alivio que Annie les daba la espalda. Sin embargo, Reiner, que él estaba alzando a la loba, lo vio.

Levi bajó de nuevo a Eren, y justo antes de que sus pezuñas tocaran el suelo, se miraron el uno al otro a través de sus máscaras, ojos plata sobre ojos aguamarina, y algo surgió entre ambos. Eren no sabía si había sido magia, pero la mayoría de los colibríes-polilla remontaron el vuelo y desaparecieron como empujados por el viento. Volvía a estar en el suelo, con los pies en movimiento y el corazón desbocado. Había perdido el ritmo de la figura, pero notaba que estaba llegando a su fin y que en cualquier instante regresaría otra vez junto a Annie.

Levi tendría que devolverlo a los brazos del general.

Su corazón y su cuerpo se rebelaron. No podía hacerlo. Sentía las piernas ligeras, dispuestas a huir. Se le aceleró el pulso. Eren reconoció la tensión, la calma exterior y  
el tumulto interior, el torbellino que invadía su mente antes de cargar contra el enemigo.

Algo va a suceder.

Nitid, pensó, ¿lo sabías ya?

\- ¿Eren? -preguntó Levi. Igual que los colibríes-polilla, él también percibió su cambio de actitud, cómo se aceleraba su respiración, cómo se tensaban  
los músculos donde sus cálidas manos rodeaban su cintura-. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiero… -respondió él sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería, sintiéndose arrastrado hacia ello, pero sin saber cómo expresarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Levi apremiante.

Él quería lo mismo. Reclinó la cabeza de modo que su máscara rozó un instante el cuerno de Eren, desencadenando una llamarada de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo.

La Loba Blanca estaba muy cerca. Se daría cuenta. Si trataba de escapar, lo seguiría. Levi sería arrestado.

Eren quería gritar.

Y de repente, los fuegos artificiales.

Más tarde, recordaría lo que Levi había dicho sobre la conjunción de los acontecimientos, como si estuviera planeado. En todo lo que sucedería a continuación, reconocería esa sensación de inevitabilidad, de que el universo estaba conspirando para ello. Sería fácil. Y todo comenzaría con los fuegos artificiales.

La luz estalló sobre sus cabezas, una enorme y brillante dalia, una girándula, una estrella nova. El sonido era atronador. Tambores en la batalla. Pólvora que explotaba en el aire. La emberlina se deshizo al tiempo que los bailarines se retiraban las máscaras y alzaban la cabeza para contemplar el cielo.

Eren reaccionó. Tomó la mano de Levi y se sumergió entre la multitud.

Se mantenía agachado y avanzaba deprisa. Un túnel pareció abrirse para ellos en el oleaje de cuerpos, y los sacó de allí.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

**Y bueno, sólo me queda decir que estoy suuuuper feliz, hace un par de semanas salió la ultima parte de la trilogía de esta lindísima historia, el día de venta ya estaba en la librería y lo terminé de leer en un día xD más de 600 páginas, me quedaré ciega xD**

**y bueno, para los que lo siguen y se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, ¡gracias! y lamento ser tan mala fanfictioner D: lo arreglaré!**

**Bueno ahora sí me marcho.**

**Hasta el próximo :D**

**::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
**•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 12/08/14 **


End file.
